Tragic Kingdom
by smileyface1314
Summary: Voldemort has taken over all of England and turned it into a dictatorship. Based on the song "Tragic Kingdom" by No Doubt. One shot. Read and review!


Tragic Kingdom  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song, No Doubt does, and I do not own the characters and settings, they're all JK Rowling's. But you all know that!  
  
"Once was a magical place  
  
Over time it was lost  
  
Price increased the cost"  
  
The place where I live now, it used to be England. I loved England. But sadly, it was overthrown. You-Know-Who took over and changed it to a dictatorship. This happened when I graduated from Hogwarts, the old school of witchcraft and wizardry. One of the last classes. Now, everyone has to go to Durmustang instead.  
  
"Now the fortune of the kingdom  
  
Is locked up in its dungeon vaults  
  
The castle floor lies in traps  
  
With coiled wires set back  
  
Decoyed by old cheese"  
  
Muggles, Muggle-Borns, and those not in favor of the Dark Lord were killed or jailed, but luckily, many managed to flee the country or hide. The rest of us are either loyal to the Dark Lord, or we just pretend, like me. My friends, Harry Potter, the Weasleys, and Hermione Granger, are held hostage in the dungeon of the castle along with many others. Now I wish I hadn't ever been mean to them, for I used to bully them when we were school age. But in our last year, Hermione and I dated, and naturally, I became friends with her best friends. Poor Hermione. I miss her. She was always so nice and kind. Now she's locked up in the dungeon of the most powerful wizard of all time. I've heard they even get tortured, especially Harry. All because Harry brought You-Know-Who out of power when he was a baby. Imagine that! He was just a baby and he defeated the most powerful wizard of all time! But then when Harry and I were fourteen, he came back. He slowly gained more power, and then took over. Now what used to be England is called, well, we're all afraid to say it, for it's You-Know-Who's name with -ia after it. We're afraid to say the name of our country and ruler! That's how bad it is.  
  
"Now the drawbridge has been lifted  
  
As the millions  
  
They drop to their knees"  
  
We all are gathered before the castle right now. You-Know-Who is going to give a speech right now. He's coming, I can see the castle doors being opened. I must bow now, more like fall down to the ground.  
  
"Thank you all for gathering here in honor of me. You may stand now," You-Know-Who says. We all stand. He takes his wand and kills a young boy near him.  
  
"Why did you just kill him!?" A lady shouts. He kills her too. I can't take it anymore. This world isn't right. I can't believe my father likes him.  
  
"They pay homage to a king  
  
Whose dreams are buried  
  
In their minds  
  
His tears are frozen stiff  
  
Icicles drip from his eyes"  
  
My rage is growing bigger as he kills more people just to prove his power. It's disgusting. I think about my dear Hermione and how bad life must be for her. I can't believe she can cope all of this. Or maybe she doesn't. Maybe she's already dead. If I was a hostage of You-Know-Who, I would probably kill myself by now. But she's one tough woman. I hope she's ok. But I've got to save her. Not just her, everyone. England.  
  
"The cold wind blows as it snows  
  
On those who fight to get in  
  
On heads that are small"  
  
I suddenly take out my wand and point it at You-Know-Who. I suddenly have a burst of courage.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Mr. Malfoy?" He turns to me and gives me a smirk.  
  
"How can you do this!? We're innocent people! Why do you need to make our lives living hells!?" I yelled.  
  
"Because I can, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Why, I would expect better of you. You are Lucius's son, and he's so. . .obedient."  
  
"Disillusioned as they enter  
  
They're unaware what's  
  
Behind castle walls"  
  
"Everyone, listen!" I shout to the crowd that You-Know-Who brought me in front of. "We aren't treated like we should! Life shouldn't be this hard! We should be free! We should have a King or Queen or President, not a Dictator! We should overthrow the Government we have right now and let the people rule!" I raise my fists in the air. Then I point my wand at You-Know-Who during an eruption of cheers. A sea of wands point their way towards him. He knows that he must give up.  
  
"But now it's been written in stone  
  
The king has been overthrown  
  
By jesterly fools"  
  
We drive You-Know-Who down to the dungeons and release the prisoners there, while he can only watch. I see my dear Hermione running towards me, her cheeks streaming with tears. I feel my eyes begin to water.  
  
"Draco! You're here! We can see each other again! We're all free!" She hugs me as tight as she can. I let my tears go free and I wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace. It feels so good to see her after all these years.  
  
"And the power of the people  
  
Shall come to believe they do rule"  
  
Those who were loyal to him are pouting now. There's very few, but they're noticed. Everyone else is reuniting with loved ones who were arrested and who were in hiding. The whole of England is a joy. We now all know that we are ruling our own country. We feel great, especially for the children who are our future.  
  
"They pay homage to a king  
  
Whose dreams are buried  
  
In their minds  
  
His tears are frozen stiff  
  
Icicles drip from his eyes  
  
Welcome to the tragic kingdom  
  
Cornfields of popcorn  
  
Have yet to spring open"  
  
Of course, it was too good to be true. The loyalists of You-Know-Who came together and fought against us for their lord. They won, he took over again, and now my dear Hermione is back in the cell along with me. I don't know why I wasn't killed, I guess because of my father. The only way I can endure all the torture is knowing that I did something for the future of my country. I started a rebellion. I hope it turns into a revolution and we all get set free.  
  
"Have they lost their heads  
  
Or are they all just blind mice  
  
We've heard all their stories  
  
One too many times  
  
Hypnotized by fireflies  
  
That glow in the dark  
  
Midgets that disguise themselves  
  
As tiny little dwarfs"  
  
You-Know-Who is coming right now, about to kill us without a fair trial. We all beg and plead that we were under the Imperious Curse. Of course he doesn't believe us, but why shouldn't he? He's so powerful, it's a wonder we got enough courage to do what we did. He finally agrees to let us live out of the castle under his rule. Of course it's still awful, but it's better than being held captive in his own castle. Hermione and I are going to get married once we leave. We're so excited.  
  
"The parade that's electrical  
  
It serves no real purpose  
  
Just takes up a lot of juice  
  
Just to impress us"  
  
Well, it turns out his idea of setting us free is letting us be able to visit one of the castle's courtyards. It's awful. It has the Dark Mark carved in stone on pillars. What we can do though, is we're allowed to use magic to change the settings. We can change it to different landscapes. It's pretty neat, but it still doesn't take away our hunger for freedom.  
  
My name's Draco Malfoy, and this is the world that I live in. I hope you don't make the same mistake my world did and hate others. In the ideal world, everyone loves everyone else. Let the ideal world take over, and we shall all be happy.  
  
"Welcome to the tragic kingdom  
  
Cornfields of popcorn  
  
Have yet to spring open"  
  
......................  
  
Did you like it? Is it good? It's a one shot, so don't ask for me to update. Thank you for reading and I would love it if you reviewed. Best wishes, (! 


End file.
